Tsunami
by nightflame
Summary: SxS & ExT - "7 years ago, Li Syaoran walked out of my life. I now realize that it was the stupidest mistake I could ever make. But it’s one I don’t have the power to reverse."


7 years ago, Li Syaoran walked out of my life. I now realize that it was the stupidest mistake I could ever make. But it's one I don't have the power to reverse.  
  
We tried to keep in touch. Really we did. But I couldn't take it. I couldn't take him living in Hong Kong, and me in Japan. Too much was happening. So I did the stupidest thing in my life.  
  
And I ran away. I left what we had behind me. Everything.  
  
You know, it's funny. You run away from something your entire life. You keep running and running until you think that it's finally been left behind. So you slow to a walk and restart your life. Then suddenly, it catches up and everything comes crashing back down upon you like a tsunami. There's no running. You have no choice but to turn and face the music. No more running from your consequences.  
  
This is my life. I guess it starts with what I thought was the worst day I'd ever experience.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
Tsunami [tidal wave]  
a CCS fanfiction by nightflame  
  
[chapter one] **the calm before the storm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
"Wake up Wake up! do lo lo dodo do doot do do do Wake up Wake up! do lo lo dodo do doot do do do Wake up Wa—"  
  
630am.  
  
God, I hate that alarm.  
  
I don't know why I haven't gotten rid of it yet. I have to admit, though, it's cute. Reminds me of Kero-chan. Only it's brown. And it's a squirrel. And the fact that it, for some odd reason, plays 'Under the Sea' from Disney's Little Mermaid. Actually, I have no idea why it reminds me of Kero- chan. Maybe because it actually wakes me up. I pause for a moment.  
  
Kero-chan. Yue-san.  
  
I miss them. But if I used magic here in the business world, people would most likely notice. I still have my star pendant though. Never go anywhere without it. And I do try and check up on them. Yue-san is still in his false form, Yukito. He's still with Touya. Touya still calls me twice a week, to let me know how they're doing. When will he stop calling me monster? Geez. Kero-chan stays with Tomoyo. Her house is large enough that he can easily hide in one of the upper rooms and never really be found. I send him video games whenever I see one that I think he'd like. There was a new one, something about going through a castle and killing the vampires or something. Maybe I'll buy him that. Then I have to stop at the electronics store. I need headphones for my CD player anyway. But that electronics store just charges way too much. My last pair of headphones broke in 2 months! And for the price that I paid...wait. How did I get to this subject anyway?  
  
Oh yea. The alarm clock. It's cute. It's a little squirrel, holding the clock, which is in the shape of a cupcake. The clock, not the squirrel. Maybe that's why too. Kero-chan loves snacks. I remember one time...wait, getting off the topic again. Tomoyo bought it for me, as a graduation present. How I needed something to remind me of home while also being loud enough to wake the dead...or me. Not that I wouldn't be able to find one of these here in New York. These Japanese alarm clocks can be found everywhere. Ironically, I find most of them in Chinatown.  
  
Chinatown is a fun place. Maybe I'll buy Kero's game there. I wonder how similar it would be to China. Whenever I go there, I keep thinking about how it's different from Hong Kong, last time I went...no, stop it. I will not think about that. I have to get up. I have work to go to. My alarm clock woke me up for a reason. How long have I just been lying here?  
  
I blink. Please tell me I'm kidding. My eyes have to be playing tricks on me. 710am???  
  
"HHHHOOOOOEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That's it, I'm so dead, I'm so going to be fired. You think I would have learned by now. 25 years old, and I still can't get to places on time. Only it's slightly worse when you're working as a consultant for a big U.S. company. They're so strict about being on time. I have 20 minutes to make it to work. If only I could just fly there. Well, I could...no, no. I must get there by more conventional methods - my trusty Honda.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Did I say my trusty Honda? I meant broken down piece of junk. Stupid car won't start right now. Why do I have a feeling today is going to be a really bad day?

-------  
  
"Hey there Ki! How you doing?"  
  
"Hey Sam. I'm alright. How about you?" Ki's my nickname here at the company. Not many people call me Sakura here, and Kinomoto is just too long to say in passing.  
  
"I'm doing alright. You ready for the big presentation?"  
  
Please, please tell me he DIDN'T use the P-word. I reply meekly, "Pres...presentation?"  
  
Oh, I'm so screwed. Sam is just staring at me, like I'm the biggest idiot in the world. Then again, I am.  
  
"Yea. You know, for that big British corporation? The meeting's at noon, so you better get your part ready. Don't worry about it. I hear their rep is a complete ass, but you'll be fine. You're a great people person!"  
  
Yea...did I say today was going to be a really bad day? I meant hell on earth. "Right Sam. I should get to my office. Put those finishing touches on it" He smiles and nods as I walk off. Wow. How could my day get worse?  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto!"  
  
That's my secretary. I have a secretary. I still think it's weird. "Yes, Claudia?"  
  
"You have a message" She hands me a slip of paper.  
  
Equation for a bad day: wake up late PLUS car not starting = a bad day. Add to that: unprepared for a presentation = hell on earth. Add to THAT, message from persistent ex-boyfriend. Why oh why did I have to wake up to that alarm? Why could I just be sick? Why can't I just die? Okay, okay, maybe I'm being just a little overdramatic...  
  
"I never came in. If Adam calls again, tell him I went to Japan"  
  
"Okay, but that was your excuse last time"  
  
"Ya know what Claudia, make something up. Anything. Just tell him I'm not here"  
  
"Will do"  
  
Yea. Life can't get worse.

------  
  
It's 1115am, and I'm waiting for Sam to show up at my office so we can go over the presentation one last time. I don't think I've ever been so nervous for a presentation. Maybe because this is a lot of money for the company. Maybe because this is the one presentation that'll help me get that promotion I've been waiting for. Maybe because this day has been so bad that I'm scared what could happen. The way this day has been going, I'll fall and make an idiot of myself in front of the client. Or worse, I'll fall on top of the client. Or I'll spill coffee on him...or I'll just—  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes, Claudia?"  
  
"Sam's here"  
  
"Thanks" And in bounces Sam. Literally. People think I'm a happy-go-lucky person...they haven't met Sam yet. "You seem happy, Sam" He gives me this gigantic grin. Something's up.  
  
"That's because I just saw the, may I add, extremely attractive, client"  
  
"What?!? Did I miss introductions or something? Hoeee!!!" Oops. I said it again. You would think that after 7 years, I would grow up enough to stop saying that. Besides, no one here in the U.S. understands. They keep thinking I'm saying something else. Err, anyway...  
  
"Ki, what did I say? That word makes no sense. I know that the news of the hot rep is exciting, but it's time to focus on presentation." Sam gives me a big, teasing grin, with an accompanying wink.  
  
Sometimes I just want to punch him.

------  
  
5 more minutes. I'm just sitting here in the conference room with Sam. Ironically, Sam has to tell me that 'he's never seen me so calm before a presentation'. Who does he think he's kidding? I've never been so nervous! And I don't even know why. Just this feeling of foreboding.  
  
But it's okay. It's almost noon. I just had a bad morning. There's no way that today could get worse. I hear the door handle. Sam and I stand up at the same time like the professional business partners we are. He gives me a quick thumbs up before the door opens. In walks my boss and our prospective client.  
  
Did I just say that this day couldn't get worse? ...yea...I hate it when I have to eat my words.  
  
My boss introduces Sam and me to our potential client. "Samuel Wilson, Sakura Kinomoto, meet Mr. Syaoran Li"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
to be continued...  
  
'shit/damnit' in japanese, used only as an expression, mainly to oneself when bad things happen. Like when your car doesn't start.   
  
Welcome to my first ever CCS fanfic! This story is my baby, my obsession right now. This story is coming together in pieces, but I'm really excited for it. Please forgive me in advance; I'm trying a new style of writing- all of Sakura's chapters will be in first person narrative, while various chapters/sections in third person narrative...heh...anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! What did Sakura do that drove her and Syaoran apart? You'll see! Review please!  
  
And no, I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Although I wish I had my own suppi- chan...


End file.
